The Finding
by silly mellie
Summary: Lex begins to *gasp* discover Clark's secret in a risky way. Nice deep chapter one. Chatper Two just uploaded. PG because G just looks babyish. Please read and enjoy! :)
1. The Finding

****

A/N: I was bored in Spanish…again. I probably should have dropped Spanish Lit. But my parents wouldn't let me. They thought it would look bad on my records for college. So instead of falling asleep I devote my time to something "worthwhile" - writing fan fiction. 

This is my first Smallville fic. It is a very short story of one and a half written pages (front and back so I guess it's like two and a half pages…) from the POV of Lex, who is the most intriguing character there is on any television show right now. I am not going to say that I am going to continue this because it takes me like a million years to write another chapter. I do intend to finish everything I have up, it'll just take me a while. Also, if I don't get enough reviews, it's not worth it to continue (hint, hint!). 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything that pertains to Smallville except the plot of this story. Although I do wish that I owned Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor the extremely sexy bald boy. Hehe. I am considering changing my account name to LeX LuThOr'S LaDy. So if you want to find me and SiLeNt StOrM is no more, then check there. And no stealing, my fellow Lex Luthor lovers. Oh, the name Lex Luthor has so much potential for alliteration…AHEM! Anyway. On with the show.

****

THE FINDING

~A Story by SiLeNt StOrM~

On a certain Friday afternoon, a certain Clark Kent was at his girlfriend Chloe's house. His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, were in Metropolis, spending the weekend there for their anniversary. Which meant a certain farm in Smallville was completely vacant.

Perfect timing. 

Lex drove his car through the ever open gates to the Kent farm. He pulled up behind the barn and parked it, where it was only visible to the grass, the trees, and the sky. Which were always silent and would most definitely never tell the Kents of his secret visit.

Lex turned the ignition key, shutting the car down, but he didn't get out just yet. He first rethought what he was about to do. The Kents had a cellar on their farm that, he noted to himself, was always locked, and no one ever went inside. Only a person like Lex would make such an observation. It was a habit etched into his nature by his father. Look everywhere and anywhere for secrets. Each had its use and could only help you.

Clark was his friend. The only true friend he had, as a matter of fact. The only one he didn't have to bribe to keep a secret, the only one he didn't have to blackmail to do him a favor or two. He felt very guilty about sneaking onto their property when they weren't around, especially to a place where he somehow knew that he was definitely not supposed to be.

But if Lex could confirm the suspicion he had…if his prediction rang true, everything in his life would have become clear. It would have all made sense for once.

So he opened the door and stepped out of the car onto the soft dirt ground, glancing around, making sure he was alone. It was unnaturally quiet. Usually Mr. Kent was driving around in his tractor, or loading crops onto his truck for sale with Clark's assistance, or something. But today there was nothing. _Because they're not home and you're sneaking in_, a very small, muffled voice whispered inside his head. Lex dismissed this minor feeling of his being out of place, and proceeded to the cellar.

He paused at the top of the stairs, then reached into his pocket. It was still there. With that, he continued down the stairs. 

Upon arriving at the door, he saw that it was locked, just as he'd expected. He never intended to use the skeleton key collection his father had given him for his birthday some years ago, but today he brought all six of them. One by one, he inserted the keys into the lock. Upon the turning of key number five, the lock clicked open, and Lex entered.

He stepped into a cool room with a dampness in the air, and was only mildly surprised at the sight before him.

It was a large, dark, heavy-looking object. It was clearly made out of a sturdy, thick gray metal. It was spherical on one end, with three straight flat panels extending from it, each an equal distance apart. The panels extended some four feet in front of the sphere, coming to a point. The daylight coming from behind him was the only light in the room, casting an eerie glow onto the object, making it look all the more strange.

It was a ship. It had to be. And it had to be Clark's.

Lex simply started at it for a moment in wonder. How did it get here? When? And why? Those questions would have to be answered later. 

He circled the ship, walking slowly, examining the structure. It appeared to be large enough to accommodate one adult. He wondered momentarily if Clark planned to depart with it any time soon.

Then Lex saw something on the side of one of the panels that caught his attention and caused him to stop. It was a shallow depression in the shape of an octagon. He reached into his pocket and extracted the disc he had acquired the previous week. The disc was also octagonal in shape, and was made of the same metal, which appeared to be a dark silver - no, actually, he couldn't even say it was silver, because he was told that there was no other substance like that of this object on the planet.

He held the disc up in front of his face, turning it over in his hand, his fingers running swiftly over its smooth edges. Then he knelt down on one knee and held the disc right next to the depression in the panel. They were the same size, same thickness and depth, same color. It had to be a key of some sort. He almost dropped it in, but then thought better of it. He didn't know for sure what it was, or what the consequences of using it would be. And he knew he should wait for Clark.

He stood up, tossed the disc once, and then put it back into his pocket. He took once last glance at the ship, then ascended the stairs back to the real world. A world completely unaware and disbelieving of the fact that there was something from another planet running around, protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty, right under their unsuspecting noses.

He approached his car, grabbed the handle, and then stopped dead. He felt a sudden wave of insecurity, which he did not feel often, pass through him. He whipped around. 

The blinds in the window of the house across the field - Lana's house? he couldn't remember - were moving. Someone was watching him. 

Uh oh.

****

-THE END?-

Hello again. What did you think? If you liked it, please review. No flames, please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Although I do rather like this; it has a certain silence and mystery to it. I might consider revising it in the future, I just wanted to have it up by the season finale tonight. I really would like to continue this, but like I said, it's only worth it if people like it and are willing to read it. So if you do like it, don't be lazy and go read something else. Review it first. That's all I ask. Thanks!


	2. The Sighting

****

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot more to me than you might think. Anyway, I won't ramble so much this time, here's Chapter Two!

****

Disclaimer: I'm only including one in this chapter because everyone always seems to have a disclaimer in each chapter of their fics. Is it really necessary to have another one though? I already stated in Chapter One what I own and what I do not own. And what, or rather who, I wish I owned. If you actually think I own _Smallville_, then, er…I don't know what to tell you.

****

Note: I know this chapter is very short, and I apologize. I just didn't know what else to put in it. I want it to stay one location and one POV per chapter. I think it's easier and more enjoyable to read that way.

THE FINDING: Chapter Two

Lana Lang wished she hadn't seen what just happened across the field at Kent Farm. She knew that the Kents never _ever_ let anyone into that cellar they had, under any circumstance, that Lex had just managed to get into.

She knew that no one was home at the Kents' at the time. Clark had told her about his parents' plans for the weekend a few days ago, and he was currently at Chloe's house, doing she didn't know what (nor did she want to think about). She also knew that Mr. Kent would never in a thousand years allow Lex Luthor, of all people, onto his property, especially when he wasn't home. Which meant that Lex was sneaking in.

Lana's first impulse was to call Clark over at Chloe's. She tore her eyes away from the window and reached for the phone on her bedside table. But just as her hand grasped the receiver, she realized that she couldn't pick it up and dial without feeling guilty. 

Lex had just done her a huge favor - he had helped her put The Talon, a favorite place of her parents, back in business. She was very grateful for that, and now she owed him a favor. So calling Clark and snitching on him would not be fair. She knew she'd regret it.

__

Maybe I'm wrong, she thought. _Maybe Clark sent him over to do something. _Lex was one of Clark's best friends, after all, and she couldn't imagine him being at the Kents' without having been given the permission or orders to go. Clark would trust Lex with his life.

Lana returned to the window and continued to watch in anticipation. It was a few minutes before Lex emerged from the cellar door. He approached his car, playing with a few keys on the way, and put his hand on the door handle, ready to open the door - and suddenly, sharply, turned around.

She was so startled that she jumped up and backed away, causing the blinds to swing back and forth, banging against each other, making rather loud clapping sounds as they did so. Lex must have seen them. He might have even heard them. She hoped he didn't see her.

She didn't look out the window again. She could almost sense that Lex was still there, watching her through the glass. She was getting a very odd, unbalanced feeling from him at that moment, and that didn't even describe it. She suddenly had the urge to leave the house as soon as possible, and was thankful it was time to go to work. She grabbed her black leather jacket and her keys, and by the time she opened the front door, Lex was gone.


End file.
